Comets
by Cherri Shadows
Summary: Harriet and Johnny face new obstacles whilst trying to save the world. Sequel to Rapid-Fire. Happens during 'The Rise of the Silver Surfer'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, the Silver Surfer, Marvel etc.**

**The sequel to Rapid-Fire, you'll need to read that first (if you haven't already).  
**

Chapter 1:

Harriet hated flying. She would've run home if it wasn't for the bad stomach ache that she had developed the previous day. She was seated next to Ben in coach as they had run out of seats in first class. Johnny was flying outside the window and waved at her in his fiery form. Harriet smiled weakly and waved back. She looked over at Sue who was squashed in between Reed and a random man. Sue smiled over at her and gave her a thumbs-up. Harriet closed her eyes wishing she was back home.

When they arrived at the Baxter building, Harriet rushed up to her room and lay down. Johnny was searching through his mail. He picked up a huge parcel and smiled like a little kid at Christmas. He ripped off the brown paper and cheered. Harriet looked over.

"What is it?" she asked.

"New uniform!" he said excitedly, holding it up for her to see, "What do you think?"

Harriet raised an eyebrow at the suit which was covered with logos from different companies. She was about to give her opinion but stopped at a horrible feeling in her stomach. She got up and rushed to the bathroom. Johnny rushed in after her and patted her back as she was sick.

"I told you not to try that seafood!" sighed Johnny.

Harriet nodded sadly but smiled, "When have I _ever_ taken _your_ advice?"

Johnny chuckled, "Good point."

Harriet stood up shakily, flushed the toilet and washed out her mouth with a glass of water.

"I have to finish unpacking," said Harriet, her voice hoarse, "you should go and show the suit to Reed, see if he likes it."

Johnny rushed out with the suit. Harriet and Johnny had moved back into the Baxter building a few months after they had moved out because Reed had said it would be easier to work as a team if they all lived together. Harriet hated having to re-pack everything then unpacking it again, so she had been unpacking clothes whenever she needed them. But since she wasn't feeling too well, she decided to finish up. Once she finished, she had to go to a dress-fitting for Sue's wedding. They met Alicia there and waited for their turn to get sorted. They put on their dresses from their last fitting. Harriet zipped up Sue's dress and turned around for Sue to zip up hers.

"Harri, I can't zip it up!" said Sue, struggling with the zip.

Harriet peered over her shoulder and frowned, "Are you sure? It fit fine last time; they only needed to alter the hem."

"Well, it's not going up," sighed Sue, "Maybe you put on weight?"

"I don't see how!" exclaimed Harriet, "I haven't eaten much lately and I run almost everywhere!"

"They'll have to measure you again. Maybe you should go to the doctors. You can't just randomly put on weight!" said Alicia.

"I'll try and go this afternoon; maybe they can give me something for my food-poisoning as well. That's the last time I eat seafood!"

Harriet sat in the waiting room at the doctors with Sue and Alicia sitting on either side of her. The doctor had performed a number of tests on her all of which Harriet almost fainted at due to the needles that he had used. Sue was constantly looking at her watch as she had to see the musicians.

"You can go if you want," said Harriet, "you've stayed with me through the worst part and I have Alicia here."

"No I'll wait, I'm sure the doctor will be out soon," Sue said smiling.

As she spoke, the doctor came into the room with a clipboard.

"Miss Appleby?" he called as Harriet stood up, "The seafood that you ate _has_ affected your stomach but it isn't food poisoning."

"I'm not allergic am I?" asked Harriet, confused.

The doctor laughed and shook his head, "No, no. I'm pleased to inform you that you are two months pregnant."

Harriet stared at the doctor blankly, "You're sure?"

"I'm as positive as your pregnancy test!" laughed the doctor but he noticed the girls' straight faces, "Sorry, just a little doctor's humour there. Here are some leaflets giving you most of the information you need to know. I'll get in touch with a mid-wife for you and I'll be in contact soon. Congratulations!"

The doctor smiled and walked back to his office. Harriet collapsed on her chair. Sue and Alicia patted her hands comfortingly.

"What's Johnny going to say?" moaned Harriet.

"I'm sure he'll be really excited!" said Sue, though she was having doubts.

"Sue, its Johnny Storm! _Your_ brother-"

Sue interrupted excitedly, "I've just realised! I'm going to be an aunt!"

Sue squealed then stopped as Harriet burst into tears.

"Johnny has only just gotten used to dating _one_ girl. He's not gonna be able to handle this! I can't do this on my own!" shrieked Harriet.

Alicia calmed Harriet down, "Johnny wouldn't leave you! He's not that kind of guy."

Harriet wiped her face and looked down at her watch, "Maybe we should just go to the musicians. I'll figure out what to do later."

* * *

Harriet and Sue were back at the Baxter building. The boys were out at Reed's bachelor party. Harriet had decided to help Sue with the seating charts for the wedding.

"So when are you going to tell Johnny?" asked Sue.

Harriet shrugged, "I don't know. I'm still getting over the shock. We haven't been a couple for long!"

They were interrupted by a beeping sound coming from the intercom in the living room. They walked out to the desk that they had set up outside the elevator. The girls noticed three people in military uniforms staring suspiciously at Roberta at the desk.

"Hello?" called Sue, "Thanks Roberta."

Roberta disappeared and the girls stopped in front of the trio.

"May we help you?" asked Harriet grumpily.

"We're here to see Dr. Richards," stated the oldest man.

"I'm sorry; he's not here right now. Is there anything we can help you with?" asked Sue in a friendly way.

"Yes, you can take me to see Dr. Richards!" instructed the man.

Harriet scowled at him, "That's rude! You can at least ask nicely!"

"Just take me to him!" he ordered.

They arrived at the club where Reed's bachelor party was taking place. Harriet spotted Reed in the middle of the dance floor with two girls. She pointed him out to Sue.

"There he is,"

"Unfortunately for him!" said Sue angrily.

They approached the dance floor as Reed rushed down to greet them. "Sue!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I-" he spotted the man next to them and changed his tone to a professional one, "General Hager."

They shook hands and the general asked to talk somewhere private. Sue jumped in with a 'jealous girlfriend' remark and they filed into a kitchen as Ben and Johnny joined them.

"How does Reed know the general?" asked Sue.

"A few years back, the guy was trying to push a new missile-defence-system. Reed testified that the technology wouldn't work." Ben explained.

"I'm only here, Richards, because I'm under direct orders from the Joint Chief of staff," said the general, "personally, I don't like sharing sensitive information with a civilian scientist, especially one who enjoys the public spotlight so much."

Johnny stood next the Harriet and playfully nudged her. Harriet smiled slightly and looked at her feet.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, general," said Reed, smirking, "what can I do for you?"

"As you may know, there've been recent unusual occurrences all over the world. Officially, we've downplayed their significance to the public, but we're concerned that these anomalies might pose a credible threat to our national security."

The blond girl stepped forward and handed Reed some photos, "These were taken by one of our spy satellites three days ago."

Harriet, Johnny and Ben leaned over the table to see the photos. They saw what looked like a shooting star.

"What is it?" asked Sue.

"We were hoping that Dr. Richards could tell us," said the general.

"I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it," sighed Reed, "Ben?"

Ben took the photos, "Well I would say that it was a meteor but the trail's all wrong. This thing's giving off its own energy."

The general handed Reed some more photos, "Take a look at this,"

"These have been appearing in remote areas throughout the world since the events started," said the girl, "field personnel estimate its diameter to be two-hundred meters."

"If we're gonna find out what this is all about, we need a way to locate and intercept that object."

"It would be possible to build a sensor, tie it into the Baxter building's satellite grid, then we can pinpoint the exact location of the object," said Reed.

The general nodded, "Good, so you'll build the sensor for us-"

"I'm afraid I can't." Reed interrupted and stood with his arm around Sue, "You see I'm getting married this Saturday. I just don't have the time."

The whole of the Fantastic Five smiled at Reed as the general's eye twitched in anger.

"Richards, your country needs your help!"

Reed sighed, "Look, why don't you call Professor Jeff Wagner? He's head of the Physics Department at Brown, I'm sure he can help."

"I expected more, Richards," the general sighed, signalling for the girl to pick everything up, "even from you!"

Johnny and Harriet left the club just before Sue, Reed and Ben. They walked hand-in-hand in the direction of the Baxter building.

"What's wrong?" asked Johnny, squeezing Harriet's hand.

"Nothing," lied Harriet.

Johnny raised an eyebrow but didn't push the matter. He had been thinking a lot lately about how Sue was getting married to Reed and how Ben and Alicia had been doing well. At first, his relationship with Harriet had been exciting but nothing interesting had happened for them. Maybe it was time for a change.

* * *

**I think that this chapter seems a little rushed but I hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel, the Silver Surfer etc.**

**Thanks to_Naruto-Yaoi-Fanchick,_ _Shibo26_ and_ Izzy Hale_ for reviewing.**

Chapter 2:

"Johnny, I'm the maid of honour! I can't be late!" shrieked Harriet as Johnny still hadn't collected the things he needed from their apartment.

"Don't worry so much Harri! If it's _that_ much of a problem, drive _your_ car!" said Johnny.

Harriet frowned and Johnny looked up at her apologetically and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm ready, let's go," he said, linking his hand with hers.

They pulled up outside the Baxter building in Johnny's black Mercedes. The crowd was huge; Harriet felt queasy as she spotted the flashing cameras and nosy people reaching over the barriers. She stepped out of the car and kept an eye on Johnny as he got out. She was hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Hey! Listen, everybody!" shouted Johnny over the crowd, "This is a very special day for my sister, probably the most important day of her life. So I just want to say to you guys, please respect our privacy."

Harriet smiled and the crowd groaned. Maybe Johnny was becoming more mature and thoughtful. Johnny chuckled and Harriet's hopes were destroyed as he spoke up again.

"I'm just kidding. We're gonna be auctioning off the exclusive wedding photos to the highest bidder, so go online and place your bids! Thank you."

Harriet frowned and walked straight into the building, ignoring the eager journalists around her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Johnny was taking forever!" said Harriet, rushing into the room where Sue and Alicia were getting ready.

She noticed Sue concentrating on something in the mirror. Sue noticed her puzzled face.

"I have a zit," she said.

"I just had to resolve some wedding-day jitters," smiled Alicia.

"Everything is okay now?" asked Harriet.

"Yes, how are _you_ feeling, Harri? Still getting morning sickness?" asked Sue.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about it, today's your big day!" said Harriet, grinning.

She pulled on her dress, struggling with the zip again. Alicia and Harriet helped Sue get dressed and prepare herself psychologically. There were a number of times when they thought that she would faint or go invisible. Harriet followed Alicia to the kitchen where Ben was getting ready. Alicia helped him with his jacket as Johnny walked in.

"Hey, Johnny," said Alicia, straightening out Ben's jacket.

Johnny laughed, "Wow! Does that amaze anyone else? How did she know it was me? I didn't say anything!"

"Well to be honest, you kind of smell like ash!" said Alicia laughing.

Ben chuckled, "You're late."

Johnny shook his head, "Let's not make today about me, it's Reed and Sue's big day."

"Here Johnny, let me do that," said Harriet, re-buttoning his jacket for him.

"Thank-you," he said smiling.

Harriet patted him on the shoulder and left, feeling like she was going to be sick. Alicia soon followed her leaving Johnny to annoy Ben. After cleaning herself up, Harriet and Alicia went upstairs to prepare. They were given their flowers and some time to make sure that their dresses were okay. The plan was that Alicia and Harriet would walk up the aisle on either side of Ben. Harriet put a hand on her head and sat down having gotten a little light-headed. Alicia fanned her with her hand as Johnny walked in. He spotted them and rushed over to Harriet.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

Harriet took a deep breath and nodded her head, forcing a smile. Johnny stroked her hand and looked at her in disbelief. Harriet tapped Alicia on the foot with her own, hoping that she would distract Johnny. Alicia got the message.

"Johnny," she said, "you shouldn't tease Ben so much."

"It was a joke," sighed Johnny, standing up and helping Harriet to her feet. Harriet left to go back to the bathroom.

"I don't know, I think it bothers you to see him really happy and in love. I think you're jealous." said Alicia.

"You think I'm jealous?" asked Johnny, laughing, "Have you seen the woman I am dating?"

"No," said Alicia, giggling.

They were interrupted by Harriet walking back in with Ben and Sue. Sue looked really nervous as she looked down at her wedding dress.

"Hey, it's the bride of stretchy man!" said Johnny.

Sue smiled, "Don't start!"

"Don't listen to him; you look gorgeous." Ben said.

"Yeah, you look great Sue," Harriet said, her voice was slightly hoarse.

"We'll see you out there, sweetie," Ben told Sue, taking Alicia's and Harriet's arms in his own and leading them outside.

Harriet turned back to smile at Johnny who waved at her as she left. The three began to walk up the aisle. Harriet felt queasy and tightened her grip on Ben's arm. Ben looked down at her as they walked.

"Are you okay, Harri?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded, trying her hardest to walk in a straight line. Ben supported her more and leaned down to whisper something to Alicia who whispered her reply. They saw Reed standing at the front. He looked excited but nervous and wouldn't keep still. Once they reached the front, Ben stood behind Reed, and Harriet and Alicia made their way to their spot. Once they stood still, Alicia whispered to Harriet.

"Do you need to sit down?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," replied Harriet.

Alicia nodded and patted Harriet's arm. The wedding march began and they turned to see Sue walking up the aisle with Johnny. Harriet grinned over at them despite feeling unwell. Johnny stood next to Ben whilst Sue joined Reed.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to..."

A helicopter interrupted the vicar and a man with a megaphone shouted, "Sue and Reed, congratulations on your wedding!"

The couple smiled at each other. Harriet bit her lip, knowing that Sue wasn't going to be happy about this later. The helicopter hovered and the people inside watched.

"Where was I..." mumbled the vicar, "Oh, yeah. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple Reed Richards and Susan Storm, together in the bond of holy...matrimony." He slowed down as Reed's PDA started beeping.

Sue looked horrified. Harriet would have shaken her head disapprovingly if it wouldn't have made her dizzier.

"I can't believe you _actually_ brought that thing to our wedding!" exclaimed Sue.

"I know," said Reed slightly panicked, "but there's a good reason. We have to get through this quickly."

Sue frowned, "Well that's romantic!"

"Should I continue?" asked the vicar.

"Yes please."

The vicar began to talk about the different types of love when Reed interrupted him again.

"Could you skip to the end, please?"

Sue rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" said the vicar, confused.

The PDA beeped again. The helicopter that was hovering next to the building spiralled out of control.

"It's too late!" mumbled Reed.

Harriet stayed by Alicia and held her arm. The helicopter hovered just a few feet above the roof, the propellers destroying anything in their path. Reed stretched towards two people who almost got hit and Harriet rushed to help a little girl who was standing too close to the propellers. She turned back around to see that Alicia had moved backwards and towards the path of the out-of-control helicopter. Harriet shouted to Ben who rushed towards the end of the helicopter and Harriet sprinted to Alicia, pulling her out of harm's way.

"Are you okay?" Harriet asked her as she sat her down away from the drama.

"I'm fine, thank-you!" said Alicia.

Harriet put a hand to her head, now feeling worse. She was much dizzier than before and she felt like she was going to be sick. Something silver zoomed past the building and Reed turned to Johnny.

Johnny looked annoyed, "This is Dolce!" he said, looking at his suit.

Reed frowned at him and Johnny sighed, jumping off the edge of the building and bursting into flame.

"Harriet," yelled Reed, "help him!"

Harriet looked at Reed helplessly but obeyed the leader's command. She sprinted down the side of the building and followed Johnny and the silver object on foot. She sprinted around buildings that the silver thing could fly through and tried to catch it as it floated slightly above the ground, crashing through cars. When it came to a tunnel, Harriet hesitated, worried about the oncoming traffic but followed them nonetheless. She stopped as she came out the end of the tunnel and clutched her stomach. As she sat down on the pavement, she noticed a crowd forming around her.

"Hey look! It's Rapid!" cried several people and the crowd grew larger.

Harriet groaned and stuck her hand out for a taxi which arrived immediately. She rushed inside and yelled for the driver to take her to the Baxter building. They soon arrived and Harriet paid the man and stumbled inside. When she reached the lab, Reed looked at her angrily.

"Why didn't you stay with Johnny?" he snapped.

Harriet held her head as his shouting made her head ache, "I-I couldn't. I haven't been well!"

Reed folded his arms in a frustrated way, "Well, Sue is talking to Johnny upstairs, you might want to go and see them."

Harriet nodded and headed to her and Johnny's room. When she got there, it was empty. She looked around confused when she heard screaming. She ran to Reed's room where Reed was staring out the window at Sue. She was on fire.

"You're on fire!" yelled Reed.

"You think?" shrieked a hysterical Sue, "Pull me in!"

As Reed was about to open the window, Sue began to fall. Reed and Harriet rushed outside and pushed through the crowd to see Sue floating, still on fire.

"Sue, how did this happen?" asked Reed.

"I touched Johnny, and then this!" she cried, pointing to herself.

"Where is Johnny?" asked Harriet.

"Here," said the voice of Johnny.

It was coming from behind Reed.

"Try it again," Reed told the bodiless voice.

Johnny grabbed Sue's arm and their powers switched back. Sue landed on the ground, her clothes gone and the crowd whistling. She turned herself invisible. Harriet looked over at Johnny who stared back at her confused.

* * *

"All of Sue's results are normal," said Reed once they were all back in the lab, "but Johnny's..."

Johnny closed his eyes in worry, "Johnny's are what?"

Reed smiled excitedly, something that angered Harriet so Reed corrected his facial expression.

"Your encounter with the surfer put your molecules in a constant state of flux."

Harriet looked worried, "Is that bad?"

"It caused Johnny to temporarily switch powers with Sue. Ideally I'd like to run some more tests..."

Ben charged forward, "Want a volunteer?"

Johnny hopped onto the counter and Harriet blocked Ben from Johnny. Johnny began to shout at Ben.

"This is serious!"

Ben turned around, "I just wanted to give him a hug."

"We don't know the extent of his condition yet!" explained Sue.

Reed joined in, "It could be progressive. It could be degenerative."

Harriet put a hand on her stomach and subtly took a step away from Johnny.

"It could be fun!" said Ben touching Johnny's shoulder.

Ben stumbled backwards. He had transformed back into his human self and was putting out the fire on his shirt.

"Hey, it's me! I'm back!" he exclaimed.

Everyone turned to face Johnny who was looking at his arms. Harriet looked at him sympathetically as he picked up a reflective tin.

"Oh, my God!" he yelled, "Come on! We just said this is serious!"

Ben stifled a chuckle, "Oh, yeah, serious!"

Johnny looked at his reflection again, "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"Johnny, it's not _that_ bad," said Harriet, trying to make him feel better.

"Incredible," murmured Reed.

Johnny pointed a giant finger at Reed, "You better be able to fix this!"

"I'm right on it."

Ben threw a fireball at Johnny. Harriet dodged it and rushed next to Sue.

"Ben!" she shouted, "Stop messing around, you could have hurt someone!"

"I'm starting to see why you like that!" Ben said to Johnny, laughing.

Johnny ran over to him and touched his shoulder, making them turn back into themselves.

"That's not funny!" cried Johnny, "What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Just keep your distance from us," Reed said.

Harriet looked sadly at Johnny as he stormed off.

"You and me are gonna be spending a whole lot of time together pal!" said Ben.

Harriet put her head in her hands as the boys left. Sue looked at her apologetically.

"I was thinking of telling him today," sighed Harriet, "but now he has too much to worry about without having to deal with the fact that we're having a baby."

"Yeah," agreed Sue, "maybe you should just wait until we fix this."

Harriet nodded and walked off to the kitchen to get the one thing that she had been craving all day: cookies.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel, the Silver Surfer, etc.**

**Thanks to _Naruto-Yaoi-Fanchick_ and _chipmunk87 _for reviewing. It really encourages me to right more.  
**

Chapter 3:

"_My inside sources tell me that the unlucky bride-to-be, Sue Storm, turned invisible and it seems she's staying that way after yesterday's embarrassing fiasco. Coming up next, the Invisible Woman's greatest fashion blunders and an impromptu dance routine from former scientist, Reed Richards."_

Sue stared helplessly at the reporter on the television as Reed came in and grabbed the control. He switched off the TV and turned to Sue.

"Why do you keep watching this? Just ignore it."

Sue looked up, frustrated, "I can't ignore it, Reed. There's no getting away from it!"

_Johnny stopped outside the room and listened in on the conversation._

"I believe there is," said Reed.

"How?" asked Sue, as Reed shrugged his shoulders, "See? No answer."

Reed looked at Sue seriously, "Yes there is. What if, after this crisis is over, we leave it all behind?"

Sue raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

_Johnny listened more intently with a frown on his face._

"We move out of the Baxter building. I'll take a teaching position somewhere – get back to my research. The two of us will live our lives and raise a family like normal people."

Sue looked at Reed with adoration, "You would do that?"

"Nothing is more important to me than our future together."

"Thank-you," she said, hugging Reed then her expression changed as she realised something, "What about the others?"

Reed shrugged, "They'll understand. Besides, Johnny's always been more of a solo act."

_Johnny resisted the urge to storm in there and punch Reed in the face. He leaned against the wall, still listening._

"Let's not mention it to them yet," said Sue, "Johnny's got enough to worry about as it is, with his power problems and Harri..." Sue trailed off.

Reed looked up at her questioningly, "What about Harri?"

_Johnny leaned towards the opening of the room so he could listen properly._

"Well, don't tell Johnny, but a few days ago, Alicia and I took Harriet to see a doctor and...well...she's pregnant," said Sue.

Reed smiled slightly, "That's great!"

* * *

Johnny was searching in every room. He couldn't find her anywhere. He couldn't believe that she didn't tell him that she was pregnant. He was furious. He didn't know what he would do but he had to see Harriet. He found her sitting with Ben and Aliciain one of the games rooms.

"You're pregnant!?" shouted Johnny as he stormed in.

Harriet looked at him in fear, "I, er, how did you-"

"It doesn't matter how I know! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry," cried Harriet standing up, "I was waiting for the right time."

Johnny scowled at her and pulled his hand away from her as she attempted to comfort him.

"This is just great," he said sarcastically, "first you're pregnant, then Sue and Reed want to break up the team..."

"What? What do they expect us to do? Keep it going just the three of us?" asked Ben.

"And call ourselves what? The Terrific Trio? Besides, I doubt that Harriet would be able to carry on now!" snapped Johnny.

Harriet got angry, "Hey! Stop acting like this is a bad thing! And maybe the fact that Sue and Reed want to break up the team is a good thing. It means that we can have more time to raise a child!"

"When were they gonna tell us?" growled Ben, ignoring Harriet.

Johnny shrugged. Harriet stormed out, realising that her views were being ignored, that, and she was craving more cookies.

"They'll tell you when they're ready to tell you," said Alicia, "it's their decision, not yours. You can't be mad at them for doing what makes them happy. And Johnny, Harriet needs you right now. She can't take care of a baby on her own."

Johnny was about to respond when Reed walked in.

"Guys," he said, "we've got a serious problem. Get Harriet and meet me in the lab."

Ben found Harriet wolfing down a box of chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen. He chuckled.

"Reed wants us all in the lab," he told her.

Harriet nodded and walked with him, keeping the box of cookies with her.

"So you're pregnant, huh?" said Ben, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," sighed Harriet, "I wish Johnny would be more supportive. I'm scared enough and I don't want to do this alone."

"Harri, you know that no matter what, we're all here to support you," said Ben, giving her a hug, "do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No, it's only the ninth week, I should be able to tell by about the eleventh or twelfth week."

They entered the lab and saw Reed, Sue and Johnny looking up at the screen hanging from the ceiling. Harriet pulled her box of cookies closer to her as Johnny looked around. He caught her eye and looked away. Harriet stood next to Reed with Ben on the other side of her. Reed smiled at her knowingly and then went on to explain what he had found.

"I cross-referenced the Surfer's radiation through every astronomical database: Altair 7, Rigel 3, Vega 6."

"He's been to all these planets?" asked Ben.

Reed nodded, "And now they're lifeless. Barren. Some even shattered. Everywhere the surfer goes, eight days later, the planet dies."

Everyone was silent. Reed looked at Sue sadly. Harriet glanced over at Johnny who was looking down. Ben put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are we gonna stop him?" he asked Reed, "We don't even know where he is."

Reed shook his head helplessly.

"What about the craters?" suggested Sue.

Reed pressed a few buttons and his face lit up, "They are appearing in a numerical sequence. The last crater was formed in Greenland so the next in the sequence should be latitude 51 degress, 30 minutes north, longitude zero degrees, seven minutes west."

"London?" said Harriet.

They all looked at her amazed.

"Hey, I know_ some_ science-y stuff!" she said, chomping down on her final cookie.

Reed smiled, "We have to go to London right now,"

"Er, I can't," said Harriet, glancing over at Johnny, "I have a scan later."

Reed nodded and smiled again, "Congratulations, by the way,"

Sue realised that Johnny knew and bit her lip. She dragged Harriet out of the lab and to her room so that she could get ready for her flight to London.

"How did he react?" asked Sue, searching for her costume.

"I think that the word 'horrified' is the most appropriate. Thank goodness that I didn't have to figure out a way to tell him though," she sighed and after seeing Sue's confused face she continued, "he overheard you and Reed when you were talking about breaking up the group."

Sue froze.

"Don't worry," said Harriet, "I'm fine with it. I'll need some time off anyway."

* * *

Harriet paced around the living room. Johnny and the others were going to be back any minute. Reed had called her and told her what had happened in London and how Von Doom was supposed to be helping them catch the Surfer. And now, Harriet had more news. This day was getting more eventful by the minute. The others walked into the living room and Harriet almost tripped in surprise.

"Careful," giggled Sue, holding her up, "how did the scan go?"

Harriet looked over at Johnny who looked really grumpy. She took a deep breath.

"I'm having twins," she said.

Sue clapped her hands in excitement and Reed smiled at her. Ben patted her gently on the shoulder. She looked at Johnny who seemed to be thinking hard. He got up and rushed out of the building. Harriet looked round at the others sadly and Ben ran after Johnny.

Ben had followed Johnny to a bar where they both immediately ordered drinks and headed straight to the dart board. Ben decided not to play as he didn't want to break anything. Instead, he watched Johnny. Johnny was silent for a while but he eventually spoke up.

"How can we be working on the same side as Victor?" asked Johnny, throwing the darts.

Ben sighed at first; he was hoping to talk about Harriet but it was clear that Johnny was avoiding the subject.

"You got me, pal," he said, "things were a lot simpler when I could just whale on the guy."

Johnny angrily threw a dart at the board, accidentally setting it on fire. He rushed forward with a drink and put it out. He turned towards the bartender.

"I'll pay for that."

He pulled out the darts from the board, "I've gotta tell you, Ben, I'm beginning to feel like a complete screw-up."

"Hey, hey, you're not a _complete_ screw-up," said Ben.

"Thank-you," replied Johnny.

"Look, kid, it's out of our hands; it's up to the eggheads now. And about Harriet, she needs you. She is so scared about this whole pregnancy thing."

Johnny looked down, "Do you think Reed's right about the whole end-of-the-world thing?"

Ben sighed again, "He's never been wrong about this kind of thing before."

Johnny sat down across from Ben, "You know, I'm not exactly a deep kind of guy."

"Really?" said Ben sarcastically.

Johnny leaned forward, "But if Reed's right and this is it, how do you want to spend your last few minutes?"

It was serious question. Ben could see that Johnny was thinking about his own answer.

"Part of me would like to go out fighting," said Ben, "but the truth is, I'd like to spend my last couple of minutes holding Alicia."

Johnny nodded and smiled slightly. He thought hard; if this _was_ the end would he want the same with Harriet?

* * *

**Next chapter should be up fairly soon...there's not much more to go. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel, the Silver Surfer etc.**

**Thank you for the reviews again.**

**I'm sorry that this wasn't out sooner – I couldn't upload the document.**

Chapter 4:

"You're not gonna stop me, I'm coming Reed whether you like it or not!" said Harriet with her arms folded.

Reed had been telling her for the last hour that she wasn't going to join the others on their mission to intercept the surfer. Of course, Harriet wasn't going to let the fact that she was pregnant stop her from helping people and preventing the end of the world.

"What about your morning sickness and the cravings and-"

Harriet put her hand up to silence Reed, "I'll make a deal with you, I'll pair up with Sue during the mission and as soon as I reach my twelfth week, I won't come on anymore missions, okay?"

Reed thought about it for a second, "Okay." He looked at his watch, "We're leaving in ten minutes, where's Johnny?"

Everyone turned to Harriet.

"I guess I'll go and find him," she sighed.

She spotted Johnny exiting the showers in his towel. She called his name but he ignored her, so she sprinted ahead of him, stopping him in his path. He looked at her angrily and tried to get past, but she was always one step ahead of him and blocking his way. Harriet smiled slightly.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" she asked Johnny.

Johnny looked down and mumbled, "Our first kiss,"

Harriet nodded and moved to touch his arm but Johnny stepped back.

"The power switch thing," he muttered, "what do you want?"

Harriet sighed, "We're heading out to intercept the surfer in ten minutes and everyone's waiting on you."

"You're going?" he asked, "You shouldn't be going, not with the baby and everything!"

"Since when did you start caring about me and the baby?" snapped Harriet, "besides, I only have two more weeks of missions left and I'm going to make the most of it."

Harriet walked off and joined the others.

* * *

Everyone arrived in Black Forest in Germany where they were going to carry out the plan. Harriet stuck by Sue as she was expected to. The group approached the general.

Reed spoke up, "General, give us a one-mile perimeter."

The general didn't even think about it, "Forget it, Richards. You had your shot and you blew it. This is a military operation now so jam the signal, get out of the way and let us do our job. "

"You don't understand," started Reed but the general interrupted him.

"No, _you_ don't understand. So let it make me clear for you and your pack of freaks here: I'm the quarterback, you're on my team. Got it?"

Harriet took a step forward but Sue put a force-field in front of her to stop her.

The general carried on smugly, "But I guess you never played football in high school, did you Richards?"

Reed got a smirk on his face and responded, "No, you're right, I didn't. I stayed in and studied like a good little nerd. And fifteen years later, I'm one of the greatest minds of the twenty-first century. I'm engaged to the hottest girl on the planet. And the big jock who played quarterback in high school, well he's standing right in front of me, asking for my help. And I say he's not gonna get anything unless he does exactly what I tell him to and starts treating my friends and me with some respect."

The other four super heroes grinned proudly at Reed. The general was lost for words and walked off embarrassed. He turned around for a second and instructed his crew.

"Give him what he wants,"

He and his crew walked away. Sue stood next to Reed.

"I am so hot for you right now," she whispered to him.

Johnny walked up behind Reed and put his arms around him, "Me too!"

Their powers switched and Reed sighed, "Be careful, Johnny. Let's go to work."

The five split up and Harriet helped Sue carry the heavy object that Reed had given to them.

"You know, I could go there, set it up and come back in about 2 seconds," suggested Harriet.

Sue shook her head, "You don't even know what to do. Besides, you have to take it easy, Harri. You're starting to show already!"

Harriet looked down at her baby bump and got butterflies. She was even more scared now than she was before. She hoped that Johnny would really start caring soon.

"Johnny will come round eventually," said Sue as if reading her thoughts.

Harriet smiled and nodded and they continued their journey in silence. They finally stopped and placed the object on the ground. Harriet stood back, having no idea what to do.

Reed's voice came over their headsets, "What's our status?"

"Almost there," said Sue after the guys had replied.

Harriet shushed her, "Do you hear that?"

They listened closely to a creaking sound. They looked to their right and spotted the surfer floating through the trees. Sue gasped and Harriet spoke into her headset.

"Guys? We have a problem."

"What's wrong?" asked Reed over the headset.

"He's here."

Johnny's voice joined them, "Get out of there, right now!"

Sue tried to lean over and set up the object but the surfer flew closer, stopping her in her tracks. Harriet pulled Sue towards her and away from the surfer who was flying closer. Sue put up a shield but the surfer stuck his head through it. The shield disappeared.

"Why are you destroying our planet?" asked Sue.

"I have no choice," said the surfer.

Reed and Johnny came bursting through the trees calling out each of the girls names. Harriet silenced them and let Sue and the surfer continue talking.

"What do you mean, you don't have a choice? There's always a choice."

"Not always," replied the surfer.

"Why are you trying to destroy us?" Sue asked again.

"I am not the Destroyer," said the surfer.

A loud bang sounded over the trees. A missile was heading towards them. The surfer flew in front of the girls and faced the missile. He swallowed the missile with his board.

"That was so cool," said Harriet and Johnny at the same time.

They looked at each other and smiled slightly as more missiles flew towards the surfer who launched an attack of his own. Sue set up the small glass globe. The surfer began to fly towards them and Reed held up his PDA, waiting for all of the signals to go online. The PDA beeped as Sue finished and Reed pressed a button. The little globe lit up and the surfer held his head in pain and slid off his board.

* * *

The army took the surfer to one of their headquarters in Siberia. The five arrived in a jeep and Sue and Harriet looked sadly at the surfer as the men roughly dragged him inside. Reed rushed out of the jeep to talk to the general. Everyone ran inside after him to see Reed and the general arguing.

"We had an agreement," shouted Reed.

"Calm down," said the general, "the enemy has been captured – mission accomplished."

"Where is he?" asked Sue.

"Contained."

A group of men appeared behind the general and called for his attention. The general smiled at a short, evil-looking man in a black suit.

"Mr. Sherman," he said then turned back to the five, "if you'll excuse us, we have work to do."

Reed stepped forward, "I want to be there for the questioning."

"Not gonna happen," stated the general. He then turned to a lieutenant, "Please make sure our guests remain here, comfortably."

Reed looked back at the others helplessly as the door slammed behind them.

* * *

**I am back at school now, studying A-levels so I can't promise to put up chapters as often as I have during the summer. I think that the absolute minimum would be a chapter a week. I hope that I will have time to write more though, because I really enjoy writing this story. Thank-you for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel, the Silver Surfer etc.**

**I have FINALLY managed to sort out chapter 5. There shouldn't be many more chapters left for this story.**

Chapter 5:

"Are we prisoners?" asked Johnny, examining the camera in the corner of the room, "How did that happen?"

Harriet and Sue were sitting at the table in the middle of the room. Ben was sitting across from them with his arms folded. Reed was pacing around the room and stopped to answer Johnny.

"Apparently they don't want us interfering with their methods."

Sue looked sad, "I can't even imagine what they are doing to him in there."

Harriet nodded softly.

Ben looked up, "I say he gets what he deserves!"

"How can you say that?" exclaimed Sue and Harriet, disgusted.

"I'm just saying that maybe the general's right about this," said Ben, "the guy was about to destroy the planet. He said so himself!"

Sue spoke up again, "But it doesn't make any sense. He protected me from the missile. Why would he do that?"

Johnny sat down, "Maybe he thinks you're cute."

Sue rolled her eyes as Reed began to talk again, "There's a lot more going on here. Now, he said that he wasn't the Destroyer."

"Maybe he lied?" suggested Ben.

"We need to get inside there and talk to him," said Reed.

"But how?" asked Johnny.

Harriet raised an eyebrow and clutched her stomach. She yelled out in pain, startling the rest of the group. Johnny rushed over to her and had to stop himself from grabbing her hand. Sue leant down next to her, rubbing her back.

"Harri! What is it? You can't be having the baby already!" yelled a panicked Johnny.

Ben shouted out the door for the guard, who rushed in. Harriet continued to groan in pain and looked up at Sue. She winked at her. Sue raised an eyebrow, turned invisible and crept out of the room. Once she had left, Harriet sat up straight and sighed.

"I-I think I'm okay now,"

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get you checked out or something?" asked Johnny.

Harriet shook her head, "I'm fine; maybe it was just something I ate."

The guard nodded and left the room.

Harriet smiled once the door closed. Johnny refused to move from her side and Reed and Ben sat down opposite them. Reed looked around.

"Where's Sue?" he asked.

Harriet grinned. Johnny frowned then gasped.

"You were faking it? I don't believe you! Why didn't you let me know? I was so worried!" he snapped.

"You were worried?" asked Harriet, surprised.

"Well, er, you..." Johnny stuttered. He sighed, "You're carrying my baby – our baby – of course I was worried."

Harriet smiled, "So you're okay with this now?"

Johnny grinned and nodded, "I'm sorry that I didn't take the news well when I first found out. You know how I am with commitment."

Ben and Reed chuckled at Johnny's last statement.

* * *

Sue snuck back into the room. Everyone looked at her anxiously.

"The surfer said that he serves something called 'Galactus: the Devourer of Worlds'. It feeds off thermal and organic energy. The board is drawing it here!" she explained.

"How do you fight something that can eat planets?" questioned Johnny.

"We have to get to the board and lead it away from here." Reed said.

"Do you think the general will go for that?" asked Ben, speaking Harriet's thoughts.

"He'll have no choice," sighed Reed, though he looked doubtful.

"We have to get out of here then," said Harriet, looking over at Ben, who nodded and poked his head out of the door.

"Hey, you. Come here." Ben spoke to the guard, "Let me ask you something."

A few minutes later, the five were running down the hallways in search of the board. Harriet, despite the extra weight, sprinted just ahead of the others. Her eyes widened as a block of the wall ahead of her came flying towards her and the rest of the group. She pulled Sue out of the way as Johnny was already safe on the other side. The block flew at Ben, who was squashed into the wall behind him. Johnny, Sue and Harriet rushed over to see Ben push the block to the ground. He looked slightly dazed and had created a huge dent in the wall.

"Okay," he growled, "that one hurt."

Sue looked around frantically, "Where's Reed?"

A muffled voice came from behind Ben.

"Back here!"

Ben stepped forward to reveal a flattened Reed, who grunted and peeled himself off the wall, becoming three dimensional again. Ben looked at him apologetically.

"My bad!"

The five ran towards the opening in the other wall which led to the room which was supposed to contain the board. Reed spotted the container for the board; it was smashed up.

"Reed," said Sue in a slightly panicked voice.

Everyone looked over at the remains of General Hager – they were slightly burnt.

"Victor!" said Reed, under his breath, "We've gotta get it back."

"We need to get the Surfer," said Sue, "he's the only one that understands its power."

"Even if we break him out of this place, how are we gonna catch up to Victor?" asked Ben.

Reed smirked, "Leave that to me."

* * *

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I know how annoying it is when you want to read a story but the author hasn't put up the next chapter. I have had so much coursework and homework to do that I rarely have time to write but I am going to try and update as much as possible over the Christmas holidays, though I have exams when I go back to school so I can't make any promises. Hopefully, Chapter 6 will be up very soon. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel, the Silver Surfer etc.**

Chapter 6:

Sue led the way to the surfer and Ben crashed through the wall. The surfer looked up at the five, startled, as the guards rushed over. Sue used her powers to levitate them in force fields. Ben broke the straps holding down the surfer. The five decided to head towards the roof but were stopped on the way by a female soldier aiming a gun at them.

"What's going on?" she barked, "Where is General Hager?"

"He's dead," said Reed, slightly out of breath.

"And if we don't get him out of here," said Ben, pointing at the surfer, "we'll all be dead."

Johnny stepped forward, "Frankie,"

Harriet raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms as he continued.

"The world is literally at stake here. You have to trust us. Please?"

The solider, Frankie, lowered her gun and let the five and the Surfer pass. As they continued to run, Harriet turned to Johnny.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"It's nothing; she just encouraged me to talk to you whilst we were fighting."

Harriet nodded, not sure whether to believe him and continued to run up a stairway.

"We need to get to the roof. It should be here by now!" said Reed.

"What should be here?" asked Ben.

They burst out of the door at the top of the stairs and onto the snow covered roof. Something flew towards them and hovered in front of them. It was like a hover-car and had the number five painted on the front of it. There was one seat at the front, three seats in the middle and one seat at the back.

Johnny chuckled, "Reed, this is by far the coolest thing you have ever done!"

"Okay, Ben, you get inside, the seat at the back," instructed Reed, "Johnny, you fly behind us."

"Aw, dude you've gotta let me fly this thing!" insisted Johnny.

Harriet giggled, "Johnny, I love you but there is no way I am getting in that thing if you're driving!"

Johnny pulled a face and winked at Harriet.

"Forget it, Johnny, I'm the best pilot!" said Ben, "I should drive."

"You're lucky if it can carry you!" snapped Johnny.

"I can fly circles around you!" growled Ben.

"Guys calm down!" said Harriet and Sue.

Reed finally snapped in the angriest voice that any of them had ever heard, "Shut up! And move it!"

Everyone stared at him.

"I'm driving."

Harriet and Sue sat on either side of the surfer as Reed sat in the front and Ben at the back. Johnny began to fly behind them. After they were flying steadily, Ben began to speak.

"Okay, we're now officially enemies of the United States of America, Victor is out there somewhere with unlimited power and we've got a giant intergalactic force that's about to destroy our planet in less than twenty-four hours. Did I miss anything?"

Reed ignored him, "I've got a lock on Victor's energy trail. He's headed over Southeast China. Hang on!"

He flew the plane downwards and Johnny followed, catching up to fly near Harriet. The Surfer spoke.

"Norrin Radd."

Harriet and Sue looked at each other and back to the Surfer.

"I was once called Norrin Radd," continued the Surfer.

"Norrin, "said Sue, "we're gonna need your help to save our world. Do you understand?"

Something hit the side of the plane, sending it flying downwards until Reed managed to get it under control.

"What was that?" asked Ben.

Reed spotted Victor on the board, flying towards them.

"Victor!" he shouted, "The board is drawing the Destroyer here! You have to give it up!"

Victor peered over at him, "You know, I've never been the giving type, Reed."

Reed flew the plane downwards to avoid Victor. Johnny flew at Victor and Harriet screamed as Victor made water burst upwards at Johnny, who fell into the body of water below them. Reed flew the plane close to the surface of the water as Victor sent up more jets of water.

"We're gonna have to split up!" yelled Reed, "Stay close to me, Sue!"

The plane split up into three sections; one for Ben, one for Reed and one for Sue, Harriet and Norrin. Victor began to create avalanches of rock but the team managed to dodge them. As a chunk of rock began to tumble towards Sue, Harriet and Norrin's section of the plane, Reed stretched over and pulled them to safety by his side. Victor watched, unaware of Ben hurtling towards him.

"Surf's up, metal head!" grunted Ben, punching Victor, who went flying towards Reed.

"Victor!" Reed shouted, "Only the Surfer can stop the Destroyer, but he needs his board!"

"Come and get it, Richards." Victor stated.

A ball of flame flew towards them – Johnny.

"Victor!" he shouted, getting the villain's attention.

All of the sections of the plane surrounded Victor, who noticed and used it to his advantage.

"Let's all go for a spin!"

With that, he began to spin around, making everyone else spin too. Water spurted up from below them, creating some sort of whirlpool. As the spinning stopped, everyone went hurtling towards the busy streets of China.

* * *

Harriet groaned as the plane landed in a heap of metal. Sue looked over at her, worried.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" she asked frantically.

Harriet rubbed her head, "Yeah, I think we're okay. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Sue, looking around, "where's Norrin?"

Harriet looked around and spotted him in the centre of a crowd. Victor was hurtling towards him on the board. He created a spear out of thin air. Sensing what was about to happen, the girls got up. When Harriet stepped out of the cart, she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain. Sue continued to run towards Norrin. Harriet looked up and screamed Sue's name as she stepped in front of Norrin and put up a force field. Victor threw the spear. It went straight through the force field and into Sue. Harriet tried to get up as Sue fell to the ground.

"Sue!" shouted Reed, sprinting in their direction.

Ben ran over and helped Harriet walk towards Sue. Harriet was already in tears. Johnny landed soon after, shouting in shock. He rushed towards his sister.

"Johnny, don't touch her!" said Ben.

Johnny looked so helpless. Harriet leaned forward to help keep Sue's head up. The spear disappeared.

Sue struggled to speak, "You need to find a way to get the board!"

"Sue I..." began Reed.

Sue interrupted him, wanting him to stay focused on their mission, "Okay?"

A breeze swept through the street and everyone looked up.

"He is here." Norrin said.

A dark cloud formed in the sky. Ben grabbed Reed's shoulder. He said Reed's name as if asking for guidance. Reed looked between Ben and Sue.

"Victor's got to have a pulse emitter linking him to his board," he said, "we take it out, we can separate him from his board."

"He's too strong for me," admitted Johnny.

"I could whale on him if I could get close enough," said Ben, "but he could see me coming from a mile away and I wouldn't be quick enough to keep up with him."

"I wouldn't be fast enough and I think I should take it easy now, with the baby," said Harriet.

"It would take all of us," said Reed.

"Or maybe just one of us," said Johnny.

"No, Johnny!" said a panic-stricken Harriet.

"We don't know what it could do to you." Reed said.

"Let's not make this about me."

"But Johnny..." Harriet started.

"I love you, Harri. I want our child to live an amazing life and I'm gonna have to save the world in order for that to happen," said Johnny.

Harriet nodded sadly.

"Just promise me one thing," said Johnny, "in case anything happens to me, if it's a boy, name him after me?"

Harriet smiled slightly, "Of course. I love you."

Reed put out his hand whilst holding Sue's. Harriet put her hand on top of Reed's and Ben put his hand on the very top. Johnny walked towards them and put his hand on Ben's. Something surged through all of them and to Johnny's hand. The clouds were getting darker and larger. Johnny zoomed off in search of Victor, whilst the others stayed with Sue, praying that she would be okay.

* * *

**Nearly finished now! There is going to be a third part to Harriet and Johnny's story and hopefully I can get that started before the Christmas holidays are over. Thanks for reading. Happy Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel, the Silver Surfer etc.**

**Final chapter of Comets!**

Chapter 7:

The dark clouds were getting larger and the wind picked up speed. Harriet and Reed were sitting with Sue who was slipping in and out of consciousness. Ben, who had run off a while ago to help Johnny, rushed over to them, closely followed by Johnny, who touched everyone to give them their powers back. Sue's breathing slowed right down until it stopped completely. Harriet called her name softly as a tear ran down her cheek. Reed choked back his tears. Johnny stared at the lifeless face of his sister. Reed hugged Sue. There was a clap of thunder and Reed turned to Norrin, who was now back on his board.

"You've gotta go."

Norrin approached Sue's body and placed his hand over her face. Some of the silver faded from his body and he pulled his hand away.

"Treasure each moment with her," said Norrin, "and tell her she was right. We do have a choice."

Norrin flew away as Sue began to stir. Reed looked down at her and smiled slightly. Harriet smiled, wiping the tears off her face and waving at Norrin.

"I'm going to help him," said Johnny, flying after Norrin.

Things started to explode around the remaining four.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Ben.

Reed looked up at the sky, "We were too late."

There was a bright flash of light in the sky and everything was calm. The lights in the shops around them flickered on. Sue's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Reed who grinned back.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," replied Reed.

Harriet giggled happily at the couple. Sue looked around.

"What did I miss?"

The couple chuckled, as did Ben and Harriet who were standing next to each other. Johnny flew down to join them.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ben, running over to him.

"He did it!" said Johnny, excitedly.

"Great job, kid." Ben said, patting him on the back.

Johnny flinched then looked down at his hands, "Hey, wait. I'm not changing!"

He touched Ben's arm.

"That's right!" said Ben.

Johnny laughed, "I'm not changing!"

He ran over to Harriet and picked her up, spinning her around. He brought her back down to the ground and kissed her softly. Sue and Reed stood up, hugging each other. Johnny spotted Sue and jogged over to her, hugging her tightly. Reed hugged Ben, then Harriet then Johnny. Harriet hugged Sue and the girls giggled as Ben hugged them both. The five began to walk down the damaged street.

"So I guess this is it," sighed Ben, "we all go our separate ways."

"No," said Reed.

"No?" asked Ben.

"No," agreed Sue.

"No?" asked Johnny.

"I think we get it, Johnny!" said Harriet.

"If it wasn't for the team, the whole world would be gone," said Reed.

"We can't run away from our responsibilities and the people we need to protect. This is who we are!" explained Sue.

"That's what I've been saying!" exclaimed Johnny.

Harriet snorted. Johnny smiled and pulled her close to him as they walked.

"What about having a normal life? A family?" asked Ben.

"Who says you have to be normal to have a family?" asked Reed.

"Yeah," agreed Harriet, "and soon, we'll have two new additions to the team. How does the 'Super Seven' sound?"

Johnny's head snapped round.

Harriet smiled innocently, "Did I not mention that we're having twins?"

Johnny laughed and kissed Harriet on the cheek.

"Two kids! Two little comets zooming around our house!" exclaimed Johnny.

Sue giggled and linked arms with Reed.

"So, are you up for another media-circus wedding?" asked Sue, "Fifth time's a charm."

Reed sighed, "No. I've got a better idea."

* * *

Sue and Reed had decided on a traditional Chinese wedding, seeing as they were in China. Everyone took their places around the almost married couple. Johnny was standing hand-in-hand with Harriet on one side whilst Ben and Alicia stood in each other's arms on the other side.

The priest began to speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Reed Richards..."

He was interrupted by Reed's PDA beeping. Reed took out his PDA and pressed a few buttons.

"What is it?" Sue whispered to him.

"Venice is sinking into the Adriatic!" replied Reed.

"Oh, boy! That's a biggie!" sighed Ben.

"Could we just skip to the end?" Sue asked the priest.

"Yeah," said the priest, "uh, the love these two share..."

"No, the very end."

"Yeah, great. Uh, do you have the rings?"

Ben stepped forward and handed over the rings. The couple exchanged rings and turned back to the priest.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, and you may kiss the bride."

They kissed quickly.

"Okay, we should get out of here!" said Sue.

Reed nodded and they led the way to the Fantastic Five plane.

"I'm driving!" yelled Harriet.

The other four looked at her strangely.

"What? I'm not going to be able to help save the world for a while; I want to fly the plane!"

Sue stopped to throw the bouquet. Harriet rushed over to the crowd of girls who were waiting to catch it. The bouquet was thrown and was about to land in Harriet's direction when it burst into flame and fell to the ground. Johnny smiled at Harriet who folded her arms and walked with him towards the plane. Johnny stopped walking.

"Wait a minute, I dropped something!" he said.

He knelt down and looked up at Harriet, holding something in his hand – a ring.

"Harriet Appleby," said Johnny, blushing slightly, "will you marry me?"

Harriet's mouth dropped open. Johnny tilted his head and Harriet squealed, nodding wildly. Johnny slipped the engagement ring onto Harriet's finger and stood up to kiss his fiancé.

"Now let's go and save Venice," said Johnny, helping her into the front seat of the plane.

Harriet started up the plane and flew it upwards, making a smoky shape of the number five before zooming off towards Venice.

* * *

**I can hopefully start the next part of Harriet and Johnny's story soon. It will be a crossover with another film so keep a look out for the next part. I haven't decided on a title yet though. Thanks for reading! Please review. **


End file.
